


Who Knew You Could Do That To Silicone?

by PinkRabbitPro



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRabbitPro/pseuds/PinkRabbitPro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara has more super muscles than just the ones in her shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew You Could Do That To Silicone?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a bad, bad bunny, but the first paragraph more or less appeared in my head as is, and made me write the rest because it just wouldn't let go (because it made me snicker like an eight year-old -- a fact I'm not proud of). It's for Supercat March Madness though truthfully, it’s more tacky than smutty.

“That’s...well...” Cat exhaled, not looking at Kara in favor of the item dangling from a single fingertip. Finally, she looked up, one eyebrow tipped up as she peered at Kara. “I thought you said you’d done this before,” she drawled thoughtfully.

“I _have_ ,” the younger woman insisted, a deep blush spreading across her cheeks. “In college...more than once even.”

“With a man?” Cat questioned, her look and tone competing to see which could be the most doubtful.

“Yes,” Kara yelped and blushed a deep shade of crimson. “Though, obviously, _th-that_...didn’t happen,” she muttered with a loose gesture to indicate the item in question.

“That’s a relief,” Cat drawled. “Because I would think that would be the scream heard round the world.” Her head cocked to one side as she carefully considered the younger woman. It really was an amazing opportunity for some truly wicked and clever one liners. It occurred to her that it probably didn’t bode well for her allegedly nonexistent heart that she didn’t even seriously consider uttering any of them.

 _So the pussy finally got whipped_ , Lois Lane’s annoying voice chuckled inside her head.

“Really, cat jokes?” Cat complained under her breath, barely containing the urge to yell at her imaginary nemesis. Her expression must have shown her irritation though, because Kara shook with another world class flinch and started to rise.

“I’m sorry, I’ll just—”

“Freeze,” Cat bit out, then winced at the wounded expression in blue eyes. Dear lord, she was too old for this, or at least too experienced. Holding up a hand in a halting motion, she tried to rearrange her expression into something gentler and more understanding. Judging by the look of terror in Kara’s eyes, she didn’t succeed. She tried again. This time the girl’s expression shifted to one of confused trepidation. Well, it was an improvement anyway. Cat sighed softly. “Would I be remiss in assuming you did not...” She paused, briefly debating just how to word the next part before continuing. “...overly enjoy those previous encounters?”

“They weren’t...” Kara fell silent and shrugged, refusing to look anywhere but the ceiling as she added, “...completely awful, but they weren’t exactly...” She hunched her shoulders into a shrug that looked downright painful.

“Those boys should probably be grateful they had no technique” Cat sighed. She held up mangled silicone where it hung from shredded leather and bent buckles. “Clearly those shoulders of yours aren’t the only super muscles you have,” she quipped in spite of her very best intentions. She grinned. “Maybe I should have it bronzed and put on my trophy shelf at the office...with the Pulitzers perhaps?”

Despite knowing Cat would do no such thing, Kara grumbled a few choice comments under her breath. “Not funny,” she complained and would have grabbed for it, but Cat stuck out her free hand in a blocking motion and stretched her other arm well out of reach.

“True,” Cat agreed with wicked good cheer. “It’s tragic, really,” she teased. “After all, it shall never strap on again.” She whistled a few bars of a funeral dirge.

 _“Funny,”_ Kara growled and would have pushed out of bed if not for the hand that landed on her upper chest.

“I’m sorry,” Cat said as sincerely as she was able.

Kara’s expression suggested the effort was not wholly successful.

“Okay, so I’m not,” Cat admitted. She peered at the results of her handiwork. “I’m actually kind of proud.” She paused for a moment. “Honestly, I did not know you could do that to silicone.”

“Cat.” Kara said, a warning note entering her voice. Despite what people thought, she was not some wimpy, little Milquetoast who simply took abuse. Well, not always anyway. God, what had she been thinking, falling for Cat? Cat Grant who now knew who she was. Cat Grant whose idea of fun was playing with people like her namesake played with mice. Then Cat twisted and pitched the crushed device toward a nearby garbage can like a basketball star making the final shot to win the championship. The pose put her upper body on parade and Kara felt a few choice body parts twinge in pleasant reminder. _Oh yeah, that was why_.

Meanwhile, Cat turned back and ducked her chin to consider the situation. “Did you enjoy yourself?” she asked a bit timidly after a long beat. Okay, so any timidity was an act, but she really did have a point in mind and if she bought a few extra points with Kara on the way to it, well, Kara had a soft heart and—

 _“Clearly,”_ the younger woman responded dryly, her tone making it clear she wasn’t buying the act.

Even knowing she should look at least a bit ashamed of herself, Cat summoned a feline grin. _“Good,”_ she said triumphantly. “All things considered, it was about time.”

An annoyed snort escaped Kara’s lips. “I’ve _enjoyed_ myself before,” she pointed her, the added emphasis making her meaning clear.

“Twice earlier tonight if I recall correctly,” Cat cheerfully pointed out. “However, that was a rather different game.” She peered at her right hand, flexing her fingers thoughtfully. “Though perhaps I should be a bit more careful in future.”

“And on that note I’ll just—” Kara would have left the bed, but Cat cut her off.

“Stay right where you are,” the blonde bit out.

Kara froze, wondering how it was that she was the one with the super powers and Cat was always the one on top and in charge.

“My last comment may have been a bit over the line,” Cat allowed. “Though you have to admit...” Noting Kara’s expression, she did something very unusual and concluded that while discretion might or might not be the better part of valor, it was definitely most likely to keep her sex life in its current, extremely pleasant zone. She changed tack with a quick segue. “Sex is complicated.” She peered down at her young lover, considering her carefully. Some might consider it an odd time for one of their mentor/student moments, but it only made sense in her opinion, given Kara clearly had a blind spot and she needed to change subjects. “It’s messy and confusing and frequently embarrassing, so it damn well ought to be good.” She leaned forward, bracing one hand on the mattress next to Kara’s head. “As for the mangled sex toy?” She trailed a fingertip down the center of Kara’s chest.. “Kara, this is a point of pride for me. I made it feel good enough for you that...well, you know what happened...I succeeded where those pretty boys in your past failed.” She continued drawing patterns with her fingertip in the hollow between full breasts. “And that,” she added, savoring her victory,“is wonderful.”

Kara sighed softly, one eyebrow ticking upward as she realized how much of Cat’s glee had its roots her competitive streak. She was about to make a snarky comment when Cat kissed her again, this time all soft and sweet and lazily pleased.

“And _you,_ ” the blonde added, her voice softening in a way that was almost romantic—though she would have denied it to the ends of the earth, “are amazing.”

The snark died unspoken and Kara felt her heart contract, then expand again. God, how did this incredible, possibly slightly insane woman do this to her? Make her want to scream, then turn on a dime and leave her feeling so damn cherished, and she managed to do it just about the time she should be yelling at her. Somehow Cat Grant reached inside her and undid something that left her utterly defenseless in a way that should have been terrifying because Cat Grant was.... Well, she was something and that something was scary and intense and quite capable of making people crazy, herself included.

Cat grinned.

And she knew it too. _“You...”_ Kara growled, but didn’t immediately continue, annoyance and adoration at war. Dammit. Adoration was winning. Also, practically speaking, carbonated hormones were reminding her how very good Cat was at some things which as it turned out, Kara really enjoyed when inept college boys weren’t involved. Still, she needed to make a stand, even if it was only a very tiny one. “No jokes about my past sex life... _or lack thereof_ ,” she pleaded when she spoke again, well aware she had a better shot at getting her lover to listen if she asked and pulled the puppy dog face than if she got mad and tried to give orders. Cat didn’t respond well to commands. She settled her palms on slim thighs, massaging lightly. “I mean, I already have to listen to all the gossip...the damn virgin jokes,” she added bitterly. “Not to mention everybody wondering why me when you’re rich, beautiful, brilliant, and—”

“And robbing the cradle and looking like a fool with a woman young enough to be my daughter and no doubt about to buy an expensive sportscar—as if I don’t already own three.” Cat’s lips pursed into a pout, then she leaned forward again until they were almost nose to nose. “We all have our insecurities,” Cat pointed out, her tone surprisingly gentle. “Gossip and snide comments go both ways, my dear.”

_“Oh.”_

“Yes, _‘Oh,’”_ Cat confirmed.

“Have they really said things like that?” Kara questioned uncertainly.

“You’re the one with super hearing,” Cat muttered.

“Yeah, but I mostly try not to eavesdrop.”

That comment earned a snarky eye roll and a soft sigh that needed no explanation. Given super hearing, the first thing Cat would have done was listen in on literally everyone. She folded her arms over her chest. “Yes, they’ve really said all those things...and a few more,” she added. “I considered firing a few—”

“Don’t,” Kara instantly interrupted.

“—but I knew it would upset you,” Cat finished with a knowing smirk.

“Oh,” Kara murmured. “So you didn’t...because of me?” she questioned, sounding entirely too pleased with herself.

The grumbled, “Yes,” had a grumpy note to it that only made Kara’s grin widen.

“Well, I think you deserve a reward for thinking of others,” Kara decided out loud and tightened her hold on Cat’s thighs.

“Kara,” Cat exhaled, her tone somewhere between a moan and a warning growl.

Laughing softly, Kara easily toppled Cat sideways, the move completely controlled as she came down over her. There were a few advantages to being Kryptonian. She could unseat the queen of all media.

“Keira, don’t you...oh...oooohhhh...”

 _So very, very whipped_ , the Lois Lane voice taunted in her head. Cat shrugged. As it turned out, she could live with that.

End


End file.
